federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - August, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1312-1334 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2374. *CP - July, 2374 *CP - September, 2374 Starbase 375 Plots When MARLON NADIS comes over to the Defiant to get his toothbrush, he talks to KATAL T’KASSUS, ISAAC HAMMOND and QADIRA ROSHEN and how much they are looking forward to retaking the station. When BENJAMIN SISKO finds out about the plan to get the mine field down, he tells JADZIA DAX-WOLFE and they make a plan to retake the station. Just before leaving the starbase, MARCUS WOLFE and JADZIA have some intimate moments and make love. USS Defiant Plots With BENJAMIN SISKO with JADZIA, ELIM GARAK and many others leave with the fleet to try and take back the station. As the Cardassian break the lines, the Defiant moves up with BENJAMIN, JADZIA, GARAK and KATAL helping to defeat the surrounding enemies. They take heavy hits until the Klingons arrive and help them turn the tide but only their ship and the Fenrir make it through. USS Fenrir Plots As the ship gets closer to the station, WALTER RAINER with VALORA XAAN, MARCUS and CORBAN MADDIX have broken the Cardassian lines and realize it is time to make it to the station. QADIRA works her magic, piloting the ship before MARCUS has a good idea of using their upper hull to smash a hole in the ranks before jetting out of the line of fire. Deep Space Nine Plots Concerned for JASON ORILLIA, JANA KARYN visits with him in the brig and she is shocked to know he gave up the other names to protect her. She offers her forgiveness and offers for him to talk with the prophets. JANA is upset after her conversation with Jason when LELOU VENARA approaches her to find out what is going on. QUARK and TORA ZIYAL come soon after and form another alliance. QUESTA takes some time out of her day to see CYDJA DAMAR only to run into AMITY DAMAR. There is a brief argument over Cydja leaving with the strange alien woman but eventually they all leave together to walk on the Promenade. KARYN, with the help of LELOU stages a big rally on the Promenade, which gets the attention of CORAT DAMAR and many others. QUARK and ZIYAL talk about their plans on how to break the Bridge’s ladies, Kira and Jake out of the brig. DAMAR talks to WEYOUN and LEGATE DUKAT about the Bajoran protests and while the Vorta doesn’t want any violence, Dukat authorizes Damar to kill the Vedek. QUESTA is confused when she finds out that Jake has been arrested and WEYOUN explains to her that he was a criminal. ZIYAL explains to her DUKAT that she is really worried and gets his trust so she can later break her friends out of the brig. When WEYOUN comes to address KARYN and LELOU, he offers to have a more concrete agreement with the Bajorans just before someone fires on Karyn, killing her on the promenade (August 15, 2374). QUARK and ZIYAL are talking about getting the four out of prison when they are all shocked Vedek Jana was shot. As WEYOUN is reprimanding DAMAR for shooting the Vedek, DUKAT explains they are under attack. Weyoun is more than pleased and thinks this is a great chance for the Dominion to win a strategic position. QUARK and ZIYAL are finally able to break out FAITH BRIDGES, MIXIE BRIDGES, JAKE SISKO and KIRA NERYS. Along with ORILLIA, he is devastated to hear Karyn was killed but offers to help disable the stations weapons. DAMAR realizes that the station is going to fall and tells AMITY but she decides to stay on the station for whatever reason. Needing someone to help look after Cydja, DAMAR seeks out QUESTA and tells her she is going with them to look after his daughter. #08 August, 2374 2374 #08 2374 #08